Sheltering Hands
by Doreiku
Summary: A safe haven- the only thing the boy wanted. Yet when Daisuke relives a horrible event, he finds that not everything is what it seems. Graphic Rape. Disturbing Content. Angst.


Warning: RAPE

* * *

Daisuke continued to walk. Despite his legs futile attempts to buckle, Niwa stumbled on. Whatever lurked behind him, he did not know- nor did he want to know. The cloak of night he once hated for forcing darkness and oppression, he now loved. In this darkness he sought shelter and received such protection without effort. Not that he had any effort to put forth.

His soul was in tethers, his very essence of innocence. Yet there was nothing to do except haul himself into a safe area and check his own wounds. For what would any of this be worth with a corpse as the only witness? Though who would believe him?

Probing his mind for answers, he found there was nothing to describe the recent horror of events. Whatever mutilated him, possessed him. Caused his body to weaken, drinking the unnecessary poison of thoughts. With each mental return to that dreadful ally, Daisuke's steps grew shorter, and finally, when he was completely absorbed by the memories, his steps stopped altogether and he fell onto the pavement in a bloody mass of filth.

**... ...**

Grueling hands pushed him against a cold, gritty wall. Pain shot up his left arm as a crack resounded through the air and Niwa gave a deafening scream. Though no one would rescue him. He was alone, for now and ever.

One of the offensive hands cleaved his head and forced it into the ground with a heavy grunt. Daisuke wriggled and fought for control but whatever had seized him had more strength and agility. His hands were tied behind his back crudely and every move of resistance was met with a bash to the head. Out of sorts, Niwa fell to the ground and allowed his attacker to do whatever it wanted.

However, this was a great mistake, he found, as the faint sound of buckles jangled into his mind, coercing him to panic and fight once more. Instead of a head wound, Niwa was granted his own pants forced down and something digging into his lower half. Whatever was traveling into his body left wake for humiliating pain.

A trail of raw, bloody tissue seeped from Daisuke's entrance as the brutal things were pulled from his body. For a moment, he thanked whichever deity saved him, though he quickly changed his words of gratitude to prayers for mercy as a large- what seemed like- rod tore through his insides.

Daisuke immediately knew what was happening, what the thing thrusting between his legs was. The feeling would not stop and for what seemed like hours, it perpetuated. The callous hands gripped and groped, ushering forward any security Niwa thought he had and destroying it in seconds.

His cries for help died and turned to cracked noises of defeat. However, the male plunging into him never faltered or showed any remorse. And when Niwa's head began crashing into the soot-covered wall, the attacker made no action to provide sanction from at least this one pain.

The male plunged deeper, faster, clutching Daisuke's head with such fervor the boy could feel his head daring to crack open. Instead, blood dripped from his scalp, flooding his eyes with crimson. And suddenly the pain was gone.

Muddy hands grasped his cheeks, prodding his mouth open. The assaulting shaft was shoved down his throat, a thick liquid spewing out. Daisuke choked and gagged as the bitter fluid leaked into his stomach. A disgusting after taste pervaded his body, and when the revolting organ had been extricated, his body rejected the sin and forced it out.

While Daisuke vomited, his abdomen supplying the protection he so dearly wanted, the male left a sole kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair with those filthy, gritty… hands…

**... ...**

Daisuke woke to the gentle thud of feet on cement and the soft, bouncing of being carried. He quietly murmured "thank you". Safety that could not betray him.

The warm rays of light beat upon his face, his body, his soul- allowing it to thaw from a cold, spiteful night drowning in sin. When he opened his eyes, he saw the loving, concerned face of his father, focusing on where he was walking; not even realizing his son was awake.

Daisuke allowed his head to loll to the side, believing his father would not let that horrible man return… and…

Daisuke stared in horror.

Filthy, gritty hands were holding him.

Kosuke turned his attention to his son, realizing he had regained consciousness. He kissed Daisuke's cheek softly and ruffled the red, jagged hair, "You're safe now."

Little did the father know, his hands reeked of sweat and regret.

* * *

Review.


End file.
